Gotham CityOn Hiatus
by XxCoryClaustrophobicxX
Summary: My sequel to "The Dark Knight".
1. Cast and Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DARK KNIGHT (IF I DID HARVEY DENT/TWO FACE WOULDN'T HAVE DIED)!**

**Major Cast(If I Could Choose :P):**

**Christian Bale - Bruce Wayne/Batman**

**Gary Oldman - James Gordan**

**Michael Caine - Alfred Pennyworth**

**Morgan Freeman - Lucius Fox**

**Aaron Eckhart - Harvey Dent/Twoface**

**Kate Beckinsale - Selina Kyle/Catwoman**

**Heath Ledger(Lets pretend hes not dead) - Joker**

**Kristen Bell - Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn**

**Johnny Depp - Edward Nigma/The Riddler**

**Kirsten Dunst - Pamela Isley**

**Marion Cotillard - Sofia Falcone**

* * *

_THE FIRST HALF IS IN JAMES GORDON'S POINT OF VIEW!_

"We are here tonight to honor Gotham's white knight!" I said, in anguish.

The crowd of mourners and newspaper reporters listened intently to my speech.

"He died at the hands of the Batman!" I roared.

I deeply regretted saying this as the crowd broke out into an angry fit. The only person who seemed unmoved was multi-billionare Bruce Wayne, who just stared on, waiting for the speech to continue. Peculiar? I think so. I continued with the speech at hand, but was rudely interrupted by Coleman Reese.

"What do you intend to do about this situation, commissioner?" Asked Reese.

"Yeah, the Batman should be taken into custody immediately" Piped in a rather plump woman who looked to be in her earlier 40's.

I remained calm, even though the circumstances became fierce.

"Rest assured. We are doing all that we can to prevent more innocent murder at the hands of the bat" I said, regretting this as well.

"And what about that Joker guy? How do we know that Batman isn't his partner in crime" Continued Reese.

The vein in my temple pulsed uncomfortably.

"The Batman helped us put the Joker in Arkham!" I argued.

"How do we know it wasn't a setup? Maybe the Joker wanted to end up in Arkham" Argued Reese, right back.

Bruce Wayne walked forward.

"I believe the Batman is a vile criminal now, but wasn't this little gathering for the purpose of honoring Harvey's death?" He said, repectively.

I nodded in his direction.

"In truth, Harvey was a hero. The one that Gotham deserved" I began.

I picked up my glass of champagne.

"To Harvey Dent!" I roared, as the crowd of people clapped.

* * *

_THIS PART IS IN BRUCE'S POINT OF VIEW!_

"Without Harvey, this city will drop down to hell once more" I yelled, furiously.

"Master Bruce, you must not be so gloomy. This city is full of people that are ready to do justice" Said Alfred.

I have always admired Alfred's optimistic out look on life.

"What about Batman?" I asked, unhappily.

"Well, as I said before, the Batman has the ability to do what the others cannot: Do the _right_ thing" Said Alfred.

* * *

The police van pulled up to Arkham Asylum. It stopped abruptly, entering a garage based drop off point. A group of heavily guarded men exited the van and approached the back of the van and opened the door. The Joker has held by two big bodybuilt guards. Joker was in a straightjacket. The men carried Joker out of the van, forcibly. Joker wore a smirk on his face.

"If you think I'm going to be here for long, you must be either really dumb, or really smart" Said Joker smoothly to the main officer.

"Shut up slime" Retorted the officer.

Joker smirked once more.

They brought him inside the building where they were greeted at the check-in desk by a old bitter old woman. The woman looked at Joker in an unapproving manner.

"Are you sure that hes fit to stay here. He looks like he'd fit in better at a circus" Said the woman, sarcastically.

"Mam, The Joker is a highly dangerous criminal and we have to decide whether he's mentally fit to just stay in jail" Said the officer.

The woman snorted.

"Yeah, whatever" She said, boringly.

She reached over to the cord phone by her side and pressed a button on the dial. She spoke clearly into the speaker.

"Can Ms. Quinzel please report to the main desk?"

Within minutes, a beautiful young blonde haired girl entered the room. She had a somewhat innocent look that gave off just a hint of naughtiness.

"Yes, Mrs. Peters?" Asked Ms. Quinzel.

"Take the clown from here" Said Mrs. Peters.

"Okay" Said Ms. Quinzel.

She walked over to the Joker. A police officer stepped in between them.

"Hey, pretty lady. When do you get off work?" Asked the officer.

"Uhmmm, never" Said Ms. Quinzel, coldly.

Joker cut in, harshly.

"She shot you down, big guy" Said The Joker.

He shot a wink at Ms. Quinzel.

She smiled back, nervously.

"Ok, lets get to your room" Said Ms. Quinzel.

"Sure thing, Ms. Quinzel" Said Joker.

"Oh, call me Harleen" Said the Ms. Quinzel, sweetly.

The Joker let out a playful purr.

Harleen smiled nervously, once more.

* * *

Comissioner Gordon was at the police headquarters in front of rich display case. Inside the display case, was Harvey's lucky scarred coin. Harvey Dent had been praised by all of Gotham as it's "White Knight".

"If only they knew" Said Gordan, darkly.

"Knew what?" Asked Ramirez, as she came up behind him.

Gordon turned and faced Ramirez with a gaunt look on his face.

"If only they knew Harvey's true intentions" Said Gordon.

Ramirez sighed miserably.

"If we want to protect this city's faith, we must not tell the people what really happened" Retorted Ramirez.

Another officer approached the two.

"We just got some news" Said the officer.

"Yes?" Asked Gordon.

"Harvey isn't dead"

Gordon stared dumbstruck at the officer.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Gordon.

"We just got word that Harvey is alive and is in a coma" Said The officer.

**Well there you have it. The first chapter to my epic(Sarcasm) fanfic of what I think should happen in the next Nolan Directed Batman movie. If you R&R I'll love you forever! :D**


	2. Encounters and Therapy Sessions

**I DO NOT OWN "THE DARK KNIGHT" OR ANY OF THE NEWLY INTRODUCED CHARACTERS!!!**

The time was 2:34 AM. A woman had just entered the Gotham Natural Museum of Art. She wandered in the shadows, unnoticed. She stopped when she noticed a guard lurking. She crept up behind him and put him in a sleeper hold. Within seconds, he was out cold. She came out of the shadows. She was wearing a black catsuit and mask that resembled a cat's head. She wore a chain belt with a whip around her waste, along with other devices and gadgets. She moved towards her destination, silently. A display case with a cat statue encrusted with diamonds. She opened the display case, quietly and pulled it out.

"Uhmmm, this will do, nicely" She said.

A sudden swooshing noise was heard. She put her free hand to her whip in preperation for a fight.

"It's a little late to be walking around, don't you think" Said a raspy voice from behind.

The woman turned around and was face to face with Batman.

She kept her hand on her whip.

"I should be asking you the same thing" Said the woman.

"Who are you?" Asked Batman, cutting to the chase.

"Catwoman" Said the woman silently.

In the blink of an eye, she pulled out a grappling hook from her belt and threw it up in the air, breaking a window in the roof. She turned to Batman and kicked him, quickly. He fell to the ground with a thud. By the time he got back up, the woman had already exited, via the roof. Batman was about to follow when the sound of a loud male voice was heard from outside.

"Come out, Batman. With your hands up" Said Gordon.

Batman looked towards the door of the museum with a smile.

"Good job, Gordon" He thought to himself.

Then he turned and ran for the back exit. He went outside and walked towards the batpod which was hidden in shadow next to a dumpster. He jumped on and began to drive away, swiftly. He was almost out of the dark alley, when a dozen police cars blocked the exit. Batman turned the cycle, furiously and made for the other direction. He made it out of the alley just as two more cop cars were about to block his exit. The two cars gave chase. Gordon drove one of them.

"Don't let him get away!" He yelled into the walkie talkie.

Batman made his way down the quiet Gotham streets.

"Just a little more" Said Batman, in anguish.

Just then two police cars came out in front of him.

"NO!" Growled Batman.

He turned on his batpod and was facing the two cars already giving chase.

"Wait for it" He whispered.

When they were about to close in on him, he swiftly dodged the two cars and drove past them, as they collided with other two cars. Batman drove down the street. Gordon came out of his car. Ramirez came out of another and ran over to Gordon.

"He got away" She said.

"For his sake, he better keep getting away" Said Gordon, gauntly.

* * *

Bruce arrived at his pent house later that night around 5 AM. He was greeted by Alfred.

"How was your late night stroll?" Asked Alfred, jokingly.

"Very tiring" Replied Bruce.

"So what did you run into this time? More copycats?" Asked Alfred.

"Close. Some catburgalar that goes by the name Catwoman" Said Bruce.

"Oh?" Said Alfred, interested in details.

"She got away though, and I had a little encounter with the police" Continued Bruce.

"I'd say you had a very strange night" Said Alfred.

Alfred turned around to walk away, but then remembered. He turned back to face Bruce.

"I found out on the news today that Harvey Dent is in a coma" Said Alfred.

Bruce looked at Alfred with a gaunt look on his face.

"How long?" Asked Bruce.

"Noone knows" Replied Alfred.

"This is great. If he wakes and everyone finds out what happened, this city will be doomed" Said Bruce.

"I know" Replied Alfred.

* * *

Later that day around 1 PM, the Joker had his first therapy session with Harleen Quinzel. Harleen walked quietly down the hall to her patients room. She opened his cell door and walked inside. Joker lay on his bed, in a very bored manner. Harleen smiled, nervously.

"Hello Joker" Said Harleen.

"Hello, Harley" Replied Joker.

"Harleen?" Corrected Harleen.

Joker stared at her with a strange look on his face.

"I prefer to call you Harley" Said Joker.

Harleen laughed, nervously.

"Ok, you can call me Harley. If I get A nick name, can I give you one, too?" Asked Harleen.

"Sure, princess" Said Joker.

Harleen put her finger to her chin and thought of a nick name for the Joker.

"How about Mista J?" Asked Harleen.

Joker smiled, menacingly.

"I like it" He said.

"Alright, well let's start, shall we?" Asked Harleen, as she pulled up a chair.

"Sure thing" Said Joker.

"Well for starters, do you have an actual name?" Asked Harleen, afraid of offending the dark prince of crime.

"Well, I used to go by the name "Napier"" Said Joker.

Harleen began to jot down notes onto a clipboard she had brought with her. After a few seconds she looked up at Joker.

"Why aren't you talking to me like them?" Asked Joker.

"Like who?" Asked Harleen.

"The fine people of Gotham" Replied Joker.

"Why would I?" Asked Harleen.

"Because I am insane, evil, and neurotic" Said Joker, darkly.

Harleen put her clipboard down and scooted her chair closer to Joker.

"Well, Mista J, I believe that all "insane, evil, and neurotic" people have a very good reason for there actions" Said Harleen, quietly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Joker.

"What I'm saying is that maybe you had a rough child hood or something, and your mind is warped. Maybe you're traumatized by something from your past. Maybe a fear of clowns? Maybe the scars?" Asked Harleen.

Joker looked away from Harleen and looked up at the ceiling. Harleen bit her lip, nervously.

"Why don't you tell me about your childhood and your parents?" Asked Harleen.

Joker looked back at Harleen.

"Well, my father was a drunk-" Began Joker.


	3. New Faces

After Joker had told Harleen his story about his mother's death and his father's abuse of him, She felt horrible.

"All of these things you have done are because of that?" Asked Harleen.

"Mhm" Replied Joker.

"Why the whole Clown appearance, then?" Asked Harleen.

"My father always did like clowns..." Said Joker.

Harleen bit her lip. She scooted closer to the Joker and ran her hand through his hair.

"I'm really sorry Mista J" Said Harleen.

"Ehh, shit happens" Said Joker.

Harleen frowned. Joker took notice and put his hand to her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Nothing to worry about" Said the Joker.

Harleen kept her frown.

* * *

Meanwhile at a carnival nearby Gotham, a young man was working his 9 to 5 shift. He had short black hair, and a devious yet handsome look about him. He was considered the master of riddles. He sat at his chair with a bored look on his face. Noone had come up to solve his riddle for a wonderful prize. He saw all of the people go gaga over the clowns. Oh how he hated clowns.

"Imbicilic people and there short range attention spans will do anything to keep there minds from the real prize: Actually using there minds!!!" Muttered the man under his breathe.

A clown walked up to the man's riddle stand.

"I would like to try this" Said the clown in a goofy voice.

"Try away" Said the man in a bored voice.

"Ehh, lighten up Eddie" Said the clown.

The man slammed his fist down on his table and stared venomously at the clown.

"My name is Edward!" Spat the man.

"And you clowns are nothing but worthless rubbish" He continued.

The clown looked at Edward with a blank expression.

Edward rubbed his temples in anger.

"Are you going to try and solve the damn riddle or not?!" Asked Edward.

"Yes sir" Said the clown, in a small voice.

The clown moved forward and read the paper with a riddle written on it.

"_A petshop owner had a parrot with a sign on it's cage that said "Parrot repeats everything it hears". A young man bought the parrot and for two weeks he spoke to it and it didn't say a word. He returned the parrot but the shopkeeper said he never lied about the parrot. How can this be?"_

The clown scratched his forehead stupidly.

"Uhhh, maybe the parrot was dead!?" the clown concluded.

"No you idiot. The parrot was deaf!" Screamed Edward.

The clown stepped backwords in fear. Edward got up from his seat and walked towards the clown.

"Heres a riddle for you!" Began Edward.

"On my way to the fair, I met a group. the group consisted of 12 clowns. Each clown had 30 cats, each cat had 20 hats, each hat had 41 rats,each rat had 4 mice, and each mouse had 79 lices. how many of us were going to the fair?" Asked Edward.

"Uhmmm, I don't know" Said the clown.

A vein popped up in Edward's forehead and pulsed madly.

"None of us, because the clowns are annoying, wittless, completely brainless, and not to mention, rediculously obnoxious!" Screamed Edward.

He brought his fist back, ready to strike, until a booming voice cried out.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing!?" Asked the carnival's boss.

Edward's angry face turned into fear.

"Umm, nothing sir. Nothing at all" Said Edward.

"He almost beat me to a bloody pulp!" Howled the clown.

The boss stared at Edward in anger.

"Eddie, pack your shit and get the hell out of here" Said the short stocky man, that was, indeed, in charge of the carnival.

"But-"

"Your Fired!!!" Screamed the boss.

Edward looked at him for a moment and then lowered his head in shame.

"Ok" Said Edward.

Edward walked towards his tent in sadness to gather his belongings.

* * *

Bruce Wayne arrived at Wayne Industries later that day for a very important meeting. He walked inside the business room and was greeted by a very young, very beautiful woman. She had bright red hair, and a face that showed so much innocence. She walked up to Bruce and held out her hand for a greeting.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne" Said the woman, cheerfully.

"And you are?" Replied Bruce.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Pamela. Pamela Isley" Said the woman.

"Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Isley" Said Bruce, politely.

"_Ms_. Isley. But please, call me Pamela" Said the woman.

"Very well, and you can call me Bruce" Said Bruce, with a smile.

"Okay" Said Pamela, returning the smile.

"So, what brings you to Wayne Enterprises?" Asked Bruce.

"Well, I was wondering If I could get a job here?" Asked Pamela, hopefully.

"Sure thing. Just have a resume ready, and bring it by any time" Replied Bruce.

"Okay. Well I better get going" Said Pamela.

"Alright. Have a good day, and again: Nice to meet you" Said Bruce.

"Bye, Bruce" Said Pamela, before parting.

Once she left, Bruce began to think to himself.

"A new criminal and a new face. Maybe there's a connection between Pamela and Catwoman" Thought Bruce.


	4. The Great Escape

Later that day, the meeting took place. The meeting consisted of Bruce Wayne, Lucius Fox, and Coleman Reese. Coleman Reese had almost revealed Batman's identity not too long ago, but was almost killed for it. They sat around the table and discussed there plans for new technology. Bruce decided to tell them about Pamela's request of joining the Wayne Enterprises team.

"A Miss Pamela Isley stopped by earlier today" Said Bruce.

"Yes?" Said Lucius.

"She asked me if she could get a job here" Said Bruce.

"What is she interested in?" Asked Lucius.

"No idea. I told her to bring in a resume whenever she could" Said Bruce.

* * *

**A Hospital in Gotham...**

"Nurse Waterbury, please report to room 108" Said a voice over the loudspeaker.

Lauren Waterbury heard the command and began making her way to said room. She stopped outside the room and checked her clipboard to figure out who was in this room.

"Hmmm, Harvey Dent" Said Lauren.

She opened the door slowly and entered the room. Two more nurses and one doctor were also in the room. The sight on the hospital bed horrified Lauren. Harvey Dent lay in the bed with the scarred side of his face showing.

"Whats his condition?" She asked weakly.

"He is in a coma" Said the doctor.

What none of the people seemed to notice was that Harvey's hand had just twitched momentarily.

* * *

Joker lay in his bed, a miserable look on his face. Harleen decided that she needed to help him. She felt that he had a right to make the city's inhabitants suffer for there actions.

"What if I helped you escape, Mista J?" Asked Harleen.

Joker turned and stared at her in shock.

"You would lose your job" Said Joker.

"I don't like seeing you trapped in here. You deserve to spread the message you've been trying to spread" Said Harleen.

"And I think I'm in love with you" Finished Harleen.

Joker got up from his bed and wrapped his arms around Harleen.

* * *

Later that night, Harleen approached Joker's cell. She fiddled with the keys and opened his cell. She beckoned Joker to follow her. They ran down the hall until they reached the elevator. She pressed the button and the door flew open. They got inside. Once the elevator reached the bottom, they got out. Joker ran over to the door and waited for Harleen.

"Good luck" Said Harleen, before placing a kiss on Joker's cheek.

Joker nodded, and then turned and ran out the door. The Joker was free once more.

* * *

Edward had returned to his apartment in Gotham. He had turned on the news and stared at the screen in fury.

"Fuck em" Said Edward, under his breathe.

Within seconds he couldn't take it anymore.

"FUCK EM' ALL!" He screamed.

He threw the tv remote into the screen and it shattered into a million pieces. His look of pure fury stayed.

"They will pay" Said Edward.

He turned and walked over to his closet and pulled out a fancy green dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants. He changed into them and looked in the mirror. He reached over into his dresser and pulled out a green packer hat. He looked into the mirror once more. A smile crossed his lips.

"Perfect" He muttered.

"Now I need to make some calls" He finished as he reached for his phone. He picked it up and dialed a number.

Within seconds, a woman answered the phone.

"Hello?" Asked the woman.

"Yes, may I speak to Sofia Falcone?" Asked Edward.

"This is her" Said the woman.

"I need a favor" Said Edward.

"Yes?" Asked Sofia.

"I've decided to take you on your offer"

"Edward...This is Excellent! This is-" Said Sofia, excitedly.

"But first" Interrupted Edward.

Sofia listened intently.

"I'm gonna need some weapons" Said Edward.

"What do you have in mind, Edward?" Asked Sofia.

"Death traps, handguns, missile launchers, the usual. And you can call me the Riddler from now on"


End file.
